Father Nature
by koalaisangery
Summary: Male OC x Barry, Barry is up against a new foe who can morph into animals, this makes his life even more hectic than it needs to be with, his new found powers Barry is struggling most with his sexuality! (There will be too many DC crossovers than FF will allow me to link in the category e.g. the arrows, night wing).
1. Chapter 1: Interviews

This is the start of a new story, Sorry that it has taken forever to upload but with school and such, it has been hard to find time to write,

lets get this over with... I do not own anything to do with the DC universe, all right go to DC comics, any more disclaimer needed that you think of just act like it is here.

* * *

The Day of the particle accelerator explosion.

T-minus 12 hours till explosion, 09:00

This morning Barry woke up like every day, late. but nothing would go wrong, well many things did go wrong, there was the coffee spill over Captain Singh and then the centrifuge broke down, as well as the awkward but it all worked to something, the accelerator explosion. Before all of this, there was the lab assistant interviews, two positions, two people being interviewed. it was decided before hand that these budding young scientists would be getting the positions.

As Barry called the first person in he and the captain (who was sat next to him just to regulate it) saw a small young woman with brunette hair, wearing a short slightly puffed out denim skirt and floral strapped top.

As she sat down and was greeted, the captain opened up with "why the informal attire?" He carried on to say "don't you realise how serious this is?"

"Hello" the young woman said "My name is Juliet Simmers; thank you for asking. The reason I have worn what I have is because it symbolises what I will bring to the job."

"Bring to the job?" Barry asked

"I plan on bringing a new look onto the way we see forensics, just like this outfit it will look respectable and not throw off the entire system." Juliet replied

"How will you do it though?"Barry asked

"If there has been a case of murder in the area ,you would normally looking into the vehicle that has crashed and trying to find it's owner, I will look into the victims criminal records and any associated ties to other criminals and look into any family ties that had grudges or reason to feel aggressive." Juliet added with extreme pride on her face.

"OK, so from that I think we have enough information, apart form one thing, how well do you work as a team player?"

"I do synchronised swimming and play hockey" Juliet replied with hesitation "Those have team work I guess?"

"Aright" the Capitan said "that is all we need thank you."

As Juliet speed walked out the door the captain said " Next"

Barry's attention suddenly spiked as the next candidate walked in, a man that was a head taller than Barry swaggered into the room, Barry looked all over and decided to cross his legs before his arousal became to obvious. the man was strong and muscular. Golden blonde hair with a small quiff at the front, his clothes were a plain black suit with white buttoned shirt and lose tie, he seemed like the bad boy jock of high school, screwing any girl he liked behind the bike shed. as he sat down Barry looked into his muddy brown eyes not looking away. After some talking from the captain to the candidate he caught Barry staring at him at which Barry quickly looked to his notes in embarrassment.

Barry heard a muffled voice but couldn't work out what it was saying over the shame of what He was thinking the candidate could do to him. "BARRY!" the captain shouted; Barry's attention suddenly changed form notes to the conversation "any more questions?" the Captain asked Barry.

"Sorry, what was your name again?" Barry asked.

The Man opposite replied in a rich British voice, he sounded esteemed and posh. "Michael, Michael Lockley."

"So Mr Lockley, how well do you work as a team player?"

"I do play what you over 'the pond' call soccer and a bit of your football." Michael said including a dramatic pause, "I feel that all of this is a good way to show my communicative skills and team work."

"Good" Barry replied with " I noticed that you have a English accent, what brings you to America, to Central City?"

"I worked for New Scotland Yard in England and my boyfriend..."

"BOYFRIEND?!" Barry said in a shocked manor, meaning to keep it in his head.

"Yes?" a puzzled and offended voice said "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, no, God no, I just thought that with your rich accent, good career, as well as a smoking hot, dreamy ass body you would be a babe magnet in america..."an awkward pause of silence followed "Oh God did I just say that I'm so sorry" his face turning a bright red. cowering behind his clipboard.

"Its OK, anyway as I was saying, me and my boyfriend moved here because he inherited a floral shop from his uncle and after some time and consideration we thought it would be best for Daniel, who is my boyfriend, and I to move over here, we have been in america for little over a month, living off savings and what not."

"All right, thank you for coming." The captain said.

Michael walked away after a humble nod.

The captain turned to Barry and said " what the actual fuck was that?"

"I don't know, you of all people know that I'm 'exploring' myself"

"But now?, do it in your own time"

"Sorry" Barry said folding into himself " are we still training the new assistants an hour after the accelerator start?"

"Yes, nothing has changed" slamming his drink of coffee on the table, forming a massive crack down the side. He stormed out paperwork in hand, Barry put his head in his hands "Today is going to be shit!"

* * *

T-minus 1 hour till explosion. 20:00

"Well" Barry said after giving an exhausting rant and showing the new recruits where everything was "any more questions?"

"Yeah" ,Michael perked up, "can we go?"

Laughter erupted from the room, even the captain joined in, but out of it all there was a scrawny man leaning against the wall joining in. Barry noticed that he wasn't a candidate and didn't see him before, he wore joggers and a simple shirt.

"yeah fine, but before you leave check the time table for your hours." Barry said irritated and annoyed.

As everyone disbanded Barry was fumbling with paperwork and files, acting busy, all while looking at the mystery man, he saw Michael walk over. To his dismay he saw that they got close, really close... and kissed. They held there bodies together, chest to chest, holding hands and laughing, kissing in between jokes. As they left Michael looked around to Barry, and they interlocked eyes, the soon to be speedster looked away to the window.

* * *

T-minus 1 minute till the explosion 20:55

 _Barry's view_

He walked into his lab disgruntled and upset about Iris and Michael, to find it raining in his lab so he turns on the telly for the news and he starts to close the roof when an extraordinary event takes place, chemicals and liquids of all sorts hovering above there containers, jars and bottles. when Barry flies into a shelf of the chemicals, stunned and unconscious, his skin burns and melts from the lightning strike. His life is turned upside down.

 _Michael's view_

A bell rings as the floral shop door opens, Michael and the mystery man walking in and past the till counter and to then go up a flight of stairs to an extremely humble studio apartment. Michael walks over to the budgie in the brass cage that was shoved in the corner of the apartment.

"So Dan what do you want to do now?" Michael asked while putting his finger in between the bars of the cage.

"Don't know, watch TV I guess." Daniel replied.

Michael looked over to the window and found the deafening sound of a million gun shots. STAR Labs was exploding and he saw a wave of lightning on its way, moving fast! As the wall of light hit them Michael span through the air into the budgies cage, the cage breaking into two rough pieces, as well as that, Daniel knocked unconscious on the sofa, slouched in a painfully uncomfortable position, occasional twitching and spasming from the electronic shock.

All four characters, Barry, Juliet, Michael and Daniel are effected by the accelerator in one way or another. We know of the flash but what of all the other recruits, find out next chapter!

* * *

That is chapter one and chapter two is on it's way with some Oliver in it maybe, and some adult fun time _wink wink._

Hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Rise and Shine

I've had a writers block recently and have found little inspiration for the sections in-between crucial parts

I do not own anything to do with the flash or DC universe, I'm only a fan (insert and more disclaimer needed here)

* * *

Barry woke up at the sight of a woman asking for his piss and a random man introducing himself,

"Where the fuck am i?" Barry asked while leaping off a bed in a row of three beds, surveying the room of it's futuristic content.

"Your at star labs dude, you were hit by lightning" the man says.

Barry looking at the reflection on the computer screen "lightning gave me abs?"

Before the woman could answer a man on a bed to the left of Barry's old bed (he was in the middle) started puking, the man was tall, scrawny and thin and looked very familiar, it was the kid Michael was kissing.

The woman shouted to the man "Cisco, put Daniel into the recovery position."

So that was his name Barry thought while moving to one side, getting out of the way.

"Caitlin" Cisco replied with "do you think we should just keep him like this, he just throws up so much"

"I think that's for the best" Caitlin said pulling hair out of her face, her attention turned to Barry who was starring at the broken window, that was the other guy who was effected by the explosion that we know of, I will fill you in later but we need to do tests"

Barry said "I'm sorry and thank you for taking care of but i need to see my family" Barry turned on the spot to see Doctor wells gliding in through the door

"You can't leave Barry, as Caitlin said we need to do tests there is so much we don't know" Dr. Wells said

"Thank you for everything, but I need to go"

Barry stormed out of the door,

* * *

2 months later after team flash was set up

"There is a robbery at the Tesco superstore, single man, 56 port avenue" Cisco rippled into Barry's ear over the intercom at flash speed, as Barry got there he couldn't see anyone obvious in the crowd running away that might be a thief so he headed in.

As Barry walked in he noticed while flashing up and down each aisle that there is an giant bald eagle over by the canned foods aisle, so he decides to head over there. As Barry stops at the entrance of the aisle he sees a man with his head and shoulders in between two shelves reaching for something, as Barry picks up speed to whisk the guy to the CCPD the eagle screeches alerting the man, he picks up the speed to tackle the man when the offender gets a baseball bat that was thrown to the side and hits Barry with it, the speedster falling to the floor.

The speedster looks up from the floor to lie on his back and sees that man has the head of an eagle but body of a man,

Barry mumbles, a headache filling his head, "how did you hit me?"

The man said with a sack of canned food over his shoulder he picks up the bat again and walks over and starts speaking to Barry's surprise and says in and accent-less voice with a grin while putting in the last few cans " eagles have keen eyes, flash, and me and little old Louie (pointing to the giant bird) can talk to each other." "You are an inconsiderate bastard flash, you think you have the moral high ground here because you have a highly technological suit and probably a team at some super base, but while you get rid of us effected and robbers and normal criminals, think" he paused to summon his bird to climb on and take a breath.

"Just think why do they steal things, often because they have no choose and the government is so corrupt they don't do shit, just think about it." He spoke an eagle's screech and the giant bald eagle flew through the glass centre doom of the roof.

"They always have a choice" Barry said to him self

Barry only just realised Caitlin's voice.

"Barry, Barry, are you there?" Caitlin said

"I'm fine, did you get that?"

"Barry are you there, are you OK, the mic on your suit seems to be broken, get back here now"

* * *

Star Labs only a moment later

"Your jaw is dislocated" and you have a neck injury, you will need to be in a neck brace for a few hours even with your healing abilities" Caitlin said with concern.

broke into the conversation, "what was did he say we couldn't get the audio from your microphone?"

Barry said with a pained tone "He basically said that what we are doing might not actually be the best thing for central city, that we only think we have the moral high ground, that some robbers don't have an option to choose."

Caitlin abruptly put on the neck brace and said, "We should let Barry rest, he needs it", Barry looked over to see a troubled smile.

Barry laid there, with the humming machines and blinking lights, contemplating whether the Birdman was right, 'hey, cool code name, I finally beat Cisco to one.' Barry looks around the room to see everything go fuzzy and in that moment he was unconscious.

As Barry woke up he saw Cisco, taking off the brace "You never told me about Oliver Queen?"

Barry said extremely panicked "what... what about him?"

"You never said that he was your friend!"

"oh" instant relief feel over Barry, "yeah, how did you find out?"

"he called your mobile about half an hour ago, he said to meet you at the club"

"OK, thanks Cisco, did Caitlin say I could go?"

"Yeah, just don't over do it"

Barry flashes out of the room, to outside S.T.A.R labs and makes a quick call to Oliver, the phone rings for what feels like forever, butterflies filling his stomach, the his heart racing.

"Hey Barry, do you want go have a Coffee with me, if you don't have plans of course." Oliver said in his stern voice which Barry found to be quite hot.

"yeah, see you there."

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review because it helps a lot,

koalaisangry


End file.
